Gangster Bitches Till We Die
by Dead Niinja
Summary: Spring Breakers with an alternative ending. The story continues. Candy and Brit remain in Florida and they climb the bad ladder becoming members of organized criminal gang. Faith becomes a nun with an unfaithful priest and Cotty becomes a loner and an addict. Read their different journeys through ups and downs. This fanfiction has a lot of sex, drug use, profanity and gun violence.
1. Ch 1: Wet Dollar Bills

(A/N: Have you seen the movie? Did you enjoy it but still think it was lame and badly directed? Not happy with the ending? I changed the ending in this one and the girls continue their bad journey. They are blind for money and party and sex and they are willing to do anything to get their hand dirty. This fanfiction will have a lot of sex. In fact the first chapter is a lemon itself so please don't read if you are uncomfortable with profanity in every line (because even in the movie they literally swear every five seconds). Also this will have gun violence and some interracial swearing and references. Enjoy and leave comments. This is not pre written. I am writing it as I am posting it so I am open to ideas.

And remember always have safe sex and stay away from guns and drugs. This is just a story.)

Chapter 1: Wet Dollar Bills

The air was humid and it smelled of blood. Nice fresh fucking blood. They had killed Alien though. That wasn't nice. She wanted to kill that son of a bitch who killed Alien but Brit took the shot. Brit. She was her homie, her girlfriend, her everything. If candy loved anyone more than herself, then it was brit. Candy took a look at Alien's corpse and advanced.

They were wearing identical neon yellow bikinis with ski masks. Nobody could recognize them. They advanced to the big pink neon mansion shooting people as they saw them.

'Die, all you motherfuckers,' Brit shouted as they continued, entering the mansion. Who would've thought two girls in bikinis would come and shoot people like this? This was a miracle. Candy didn't give a fuck about anything. She just wanted to shoot people like this and get money. She shot a couple of guys on the stairs and checked their jeans for cash. She got them.

'Look what I found,' she said, giggling and stuffed the bills in her bikini bottom.

'I know they make your pussy wet,' Brit said.

'That's why they're close to mah pussay,' Candy said as she shot a burst hitting a guy on top of the stairs. The guy fell forward rolling down the stairs. Candy managed to shoot a bullet in him as he was rolling down. Her aim was getting good too. Fuck yes.

Brit stole some cash herself and they went upstairs shooting people. The guards were surprised at this cute little sexy raid. They didn't know what to do.

When Candy and Brit entered the huge spa room, they saw Big Arch sitting there relaxed. He didn't even move when Candy and Brit stood in front of him.

He put his finger up. 'What you two doing here?'

'We came here to say goodbye,' Candy and Brit, both said at the same time.

'Wait, is Alien dead? Why he ain't here?' Big Arch asked.

'He's dead outside,' Brit said.

'So you have nowhere to go then, huh? Not a great plan, is it?' Arch asked smiling.

'Fucking Bastard,' Brit said and straightened her gun. Candy put her hand on Brit's arm.

Wait,' she said, as she took off her mask. Big Arch smiled.

'Tell me, what's on your mind, big boy?' Candy asked.

Arch smiled. 'Calling me big, you got that right bitch. I'm sayin you can't escape from here if you kill me.'

Candy smiled. 'Who said we came here to kill you?'

Brit looked at Candy, confused. 'Candy, what are you doing?'

Candy winked at Brit and pulled a string from her bikini bottom. It dropped down with all the dollar bills. Then she stepped up on the hot spa marble dropping her top off too. Her petite body was all naked now as she stepped in the hot foamy water. She still had her gun in her right hand.

'That's some pussy you got there,' Big Arch said looking at her body.

Candy only smiled as she went down right in front of Big Arch. 'Let's see how big you are, Big Arch.'

Candy moaned as his huge cock slipped in her little pussy. He was fucking huge.

'Fuck,' Big Arch muttered as he held her waist softly. Candy smiled.

Brit was still confused. 'Candy, we don't have time for this.'

Candy looked back with a smile, her dirty blonde hair hanging on her back. 'You know I got a thing for black cock.'

Soon she began to bob her body up and down feeling Big Arch's face with the nozzle of her gun. Exactly like she did with Alien.

'Careful with that now,' Big Arch said.

'Don't worry, it's on safety,' Candy said.

'But your pussy ain't, is it?' Big Arch said loudly as he pushed himself up her pussy. It made Candy moan.

Then Big Arch began to fuck her there in the hot water and Candy had her arms around his neck pushing his face in her little perky breasts. Big Arch fucked her till Candy burst into her orgasm. When they relaxed a little then Candy looked around. She saw two black women still in the shower.

'You don't need those bitches around anymore,' Candy said as she flicked the safety off and shot them with her mini Uzi. Then she smiled back at Big Arch. 'Cuz I'm your fucking bitch now.'

'Mmhm, you got that right,' Big Arch said.

'Anybody wanna tell me what the fuck is going on here? I thought we were gonna go back,' Brit said.

'I never wanted to go back. Back to the same old boring fucking college. No. I wanna stay here and make new friends and make some cash,' Candy said this as she smiled at Arch. She kissed his lips.

Big Arch shuffled as he got up with Candy still clung to his body with her legs around her waist and his cock still buried hard deep inside her pussy. She looked like a petite doll clung to a black mass. 'Let me show you around my room,' he announced.

They left the dead bodies in the shower room as Big Arch carried Candy through a room into a grand room. Brit followed into a huge yellow walled room with a huge round bed.

'Oh my fucking hell, this is even bigger than Alien's,' Candy shrieked.

'That Alien was a lame ass motherfucker. I taught him how to survive in this fucking world. Then what he do? Stab my own ass?'

'I don't even give a fuck. I wanna move on. Tell me what else you got?' Candy asked.

Big Arch threw her on the soft bed playfully then climbed on it. He looked at Brit who was standing there still in her bikini.

Candy noticed him watching Brit. 'Oh, she not into black cocks.'

Brit threw her ski mask at Candy. 'Hey, when did I say that?'

Candy caught the ski mask. 'Sorry, I meant to say she never tried a black cock before.'

Brit looked down as Big Arch checked her out. 'Well, you wanna try this guy out?'

'Come on, Brit. I'll be here with you,' Candy said. Then she bent down close to Big Arch. 'She's even tighter than me that bitch.'

Brit glared at Candy playfully as she climbed the bed. 'I wanna suck that cock first, I don't ever miss sucking Candy's juices.'

Candy giggled as Brit bent down taking Arch's cock in her mouth. The cock was slobbered with Candy's juices but it was dry now. Brit did her thing. She successfully managed to take half of his huge cock in her mouth. Candy took off Brit's bra and bikini and her breasts were free, dangling as she sucked Arch's black member.

'She can take it deep down her throat,' Candy said and Brit looked at her.

'Stop revealing my secrets,' she said as her smiling eyes looked up at Big Arch.

'Come here, you lil bitch. See if you can take this one,' Arch said as he grabbed her head with his hands and pushed it down till his cock hit the inside of her throat. She spluttered on his cock. Three quarters of his cock was in her mouth and she was struggling. Candy was just on top of them encouraging Brit to take more.

Brit gagged on his cock a little bit more then she took it out and caught her breath. 'That's fucking black. What do you fucking expect? I need some time. Some practice.'

'Well, you got me anytime of the fucking day. Looks like I'm sitting in heaven,' Big Arch said.

'Yes, you are in heaven,' Candy said as she kissed his lips. Brit resumed sucking his cock and at intervals taking it deep down her throat till she choked.

'Ooo Brit loves to suck cock,' Candy said as she shuffled herself under Brit's pussy and starting licking it making cat noises.

'Meow,' she meowed as she licked her pussy with her tongue while Brit sucked Arch's cock.

'This is so fucking good,' Brit said salivating his cock. Her saliva was all over his cock and dripping down. Every now and then Arch would tense up as Brit took him in her throat and banged it against his cock gagging on it but still she couldn't be able to take it all the way in.

'I wanna fuck that pussy of yours,' Big Arch said and Brit looked at him while sucking his cock.

'She sure is fucking wet. Ready for a black cock,' Candy announced from under Brit's legs. 'Look, I even got a pussy juice moustache.' She came up and smiled at them.

'I'm ready for it,' Brit announced as she remained in the doggy position. Candy switched positions with Big Arch.

Candy came forward and spread her legs in front of Brit. She grabbed her head and ducked it on her pussy. 'Suck my lips, bitch.'

As soon as Brit began to suck Candy's pussy, Big Arch entered his huge cock in Brit's tiny pussy. Her face tensed as she let out a moan in Candy's pussy.

'Yes, that's my girl. Exhale out as you take that black cock. You're a black cock virgin no more,' Candy laughed and Big Arch quickened his pace as he watched Candy's body right in front of him.

Candy was actually teasing him by twisting her nipples and biting her lower lip. Big Arch started to fuck Brit's juicy pussy in quick long fucks. One after another and Brit moaned out loud. She ignored Candy's pussy and had her eyes closed, feeling close to an orgasm. Her hand had crept down to find her clit and she rubbed it. Candy came up and kissed Big Arch's lips then his neck and finally down to his right nipple. She looked up at him playfully as she licked his nipple.

'You're a sick bitch, aren't you?' Big Arch asked as he fucked Brit.

Brit was now loud as anything. 'Oh my Jesus mother. Yes fuck me hard right there. Oh my god. Yesss. Nowwwww.'

She was in the middle of her orgasm and Big Arch had to grab her hips in order to contain her. Her pussy contracted and Big Arch felt it. He pushed out his cock in a hurry holding it.

Brit was taking long breaths. 'What's the matter, big boy?'

Candy grabbed his cock with her mouth and sucked the juices off it. She tried to gag on it too but she was nowhere good as Brit. 'You need to work on that gag reflex of yours, baby girl. We black men love gagging bitches.'

Candy smiled at him. 'I'll have plenty of practice, don't you worry.'

Brit had turned around and they both started to suck his cock, first one by one then both together. Brit took the role of a guide, teaching Candy to deep throat. 'That's how you do it.'

Then they both sucked on each side of his cock running their lips along the huge length as they giggled. 'Wow, you're so much fun than Alien,' Brit said.

'Alien was a pussy. He didn't know what to do with us. He kept there playing his fucking piano,' Candy laughed.

'Yeah but he fucked us in the pool didn't he?' Brit asked.

'That was a failure in my view. I was fucking faking it,' Candy said.

'But you ain't faking now, you filthy bitch,' Arch said.

'Never fake it to a black guy. They know what they doing with them big fucking dongs,' Candy said.

Big Arch had his wet cock in his hand and he was jerking it with all the dirty talk coming out of Candy's mouth. Candy spat on it further so he kept going. 'I'm gonna cum,' he announced.

Candy offered her open mouth and he released his white cloudy hot semen on her tongue. It fell in order, strand after strand as she took it all in her mouth. Then Brit sat her head in Candy's lap and Candy poured the cum down in Brit's mouth. 'Fuck, that is hawt,' Big Arch said as he held his cock. He squeezed his last drop of cum in Brit's mouth as she swallowed the whole load.

'Nasty girl,' Candy said. Brit got up and they shared a kiss tasting the remnants of his salty cum.

They heard some gun shots out in the hall. 'What the fuck? Wait,' Big Arch said but as soon as he moved, the door banged open and a several black guys entered with a man leading them.

'Ah, fuck. Kanye, it's you,' Big Arch said.

The tall skinny black man looked serious as ever. 'Man, you got your crib full of dead people and you here screwing two white bitches. Man, wha tha fuck?'


	2. Ch 2: Shootout At The Waterfront Mansion

Chapter 2: Shootout At The Waterfront Mansion

Brit and candy were naked on the bed after the wonderful sex. Cum still dribbled down her lips when the room was overrun by a gang of black men. But luckily they were Big Arch's friends. They all stood looking at Brit and Candy like they were from some other world.

Brit felt a bit uncomfortable as they stared at her face and breasts but Candy was up and off the bed. She walked in between the gang of black men and swung around in a playful manner. She looked so small standing between those tall men.

'So this is all your gang,' she said with a smile of her face as both of her hands grabbed the cocks of men standing next to her.

Kanye turned his face to Big Arch who was sitting naked on the bed smiling at what Candy was doing. 'Man, what is this? We should be doing something about the bodies.'

Big Arch got off the bed. 'Yes. We should be. Candy, put some clothes on.'

Brit had covered herself with bed sheets as she got off. Candy just stood there then she took a seat nearby and lit a cig watching as the gang of men dissipated. Big Arch had given them orders to gather the bodies.

When the room was empty and Brit was in the shower, Candy turned on the TV. She was sitting bored. The TV news channel had a news about a shooting in Florida. Then she saw the mansion. The very mansion she was standing in. In other news, it was said the police are going to look into this killing.

'You motherfuckers,' Candy shouted as she dashed for the window. She grabbed Big Arch's long basketball shirt and donned it on then she looked out from the window. The gang was busy collecting the dead bodies from the ground. Candy looked far toward the sea but couldn't see anything. She rushed back to open Arch's draw and emptied it on the bed hurriedly. He had a lot of guns in the drawers with a lot of bullets. He put the magazines and bullets in a bag and grabbed the binoculars. She put the binoculars to her eyes and looked toward the sea. She saw several boats approaching their direction.

Then she opened the window. 'Fucking cops. COPS!' She shouted as loud as she could. Kanye heard her and he began to move giving orders. Big Arch was near the boats where Alien was dropped dead.

But Kanye managed to get his attention. Big Arch started running toward the mansion. Kanye's men had already positioned themselves in the mansion. It was a big group plus some of Big Arch's men were still alive.

Brit came out of the steamy hot shower room singing 'baby hit me one more time'. Candy quickly grabbed her arm. Brit noticed the things lying on the bed. She was wearing a towel and had her wet hair loose.

'Put something on and grab a gun. We gotta run,' Candy said rushing to take two guns in his hand.

Brit moved at once, still confused and curious. 'Tell me what's happening?'

'Cops are fucking on us,' Candy shrieked.

'Oh my god,' Brit said and she opened the wardrobe to look for any clothes. She found none for girls so she also donned a buttoned shirt on. She left the buttons unbuttoned and grabbed a gun.

'Where we going?' she asked as she checked the magazine.

'We stayin here. This room is at the top. The house is covered,' Candy said as she ducked to the window with the binoculars. She sat on the edge of the window and looked. The cops were on the wooden boards now. Then she saw Big Arch. He was still on the fucking ground. She couldn't shout now. Big Arch knew how to handle himself. She hoped so.

Then the first firing started and two policemen went down. Soon all Candy could hear was firing. She couldn't see Big Arch now. He must've gone inside. She tried firing from this distance but kept missing so she stayed put and thought of a new plan.

Brit was sitting next to her. Occasionally a bullet would fly through the room and they would flinch. Candy smiled. 'Fucking cops.'

Then she crawled to a cabinet and started opening all of them looking for things. She then found a huge cupboard full of guns. 'Fucking bingo,' she smiled as she took a sniper rifle out.

'You don't know how to use that. Candy, you'll hurt yourself,' Brit protested.

'It's not that hard. You just press the trigger,' Candy said. 'Here, you handle these bad boys.'

She tossed a couple of grenades at Brit which she caught with a panicky hurry. 'You are gone mad.'

'Here are the bullets. I am gonna shoot and you are gonna put the bullets in. Six per magazine,' Candy ordered.

'OK. Just make sure you hit them.' The firing was continuous from both sides. Candy put the gun on the window ledge and looked through the scope. 'All you gotta do is relax and.' Boom. The noise was loud. It nearly threw Candy back on the floor. 'I got the son of a bitch.'

'Keep going,' Brit said and Candy shot a few more down. She had a really good aim.

'Chuck that apple,' Candy said. Brit looked at the situation down and unclipped the grenade then threw it. They both ducked down. The blast was huge. Both of them cheered on. The lawn was covered with smoke. 'You did some damage.'

But the police kept pouring in. Now bullets started hitting their window. They knew someone was here shooting down. Brit unclipped the second grenade and threw it down. Another blast and Candy chucked the sniper away. She grabbed two guns and told Candy to follow her.

When they stepped outside, they went down to the second floor. The black dudes were running around. Almost all of the windows were occupied by at least one man. Then she spotted Kanye.

'What's happening? Where's Arch?' Candy asked.

'He's alright. Still downstairs. We got this covered. Someone threw a couple of grenades which helped a lot,' Kanye said.

'That would be us,' Candy cheered and Kanye gave a slight nod of his head. Grumpy bastard.

'Let's get outta here,' Brit said.

'We have to but we can't. This was supposed to be a secret place and we have all our stash here.'

'Those fucking cops are gonna call their back up soon. If we don't leave then we all are done. Get Big Arch. We go from the back. We never gave them a chance to surround the mansion. The backside is still free,' Candy said.

'Yeah but we wait for Big Arch. Without him, we are nothing,' Kanye said and withdrew from his place in search for Big Arch.

Candy and Brit took cover behind the railing of the stairs with guns in their hands. The air was full of gun powder and smoke and there were fires being shot constantly.

'Come on, hurry up,' Candy murmured. Then the doors were banged open and they heard someone calling 'Police'.

'Shit, they in the building,' Brit said looking at Candy. 'Shall we go?'

'No. We can stay a little longer,' Candy said as she dropped a couple of cops at the door way. The cops didn't barge in but they were taking their time. Candy saw Big Arch's men running in the hall and they hid themselves covering the main doorway. That was the only entrance now from where the cops could come in.

Finally she saw Big Arch and Kanye coming out of a corner. Big Arch had his hand on his ribs and he was bleeding. 'Oh my God,' she murmured.

'It's nothing. We gotta go now,' Kanye said. Candy looked at Big Arch.

'We gotta get the fuck outta here right now before we get in deep trouble,' Big Arch said.

They made their way through different rooms toward the back garden. They got in the car and Kanye drove. Brit sat in the front which Candy put her hand on Arch's ribs. Her hand was soaked with his blood. There was discomfort on Arch's face.

'Omg, he's losing blood. We gotta get to a hospital,' Candy said.

'No. Not hospital. Kanye, get us to Octopus,' Big Arch said.

Kanye looked in the mirror. 'You mean the slums. He don't practice anymore.'

'Take me to Octopus,' Big Arch said and Kanye gritted his teeth.

He changed the direction and drove towards the slums of Florida where mostly blacks lived. He had never been there in a long time ever since he made partners with Big Arch. He knew Big Arch had connections and he would get them somewhere safe for the time being. But Kanye hated the slums. He had so many rivalries there.

His car headed straight into Jacksonville and he parked in an alley just outside of the slums. 'We need to be quiet now. Octopus lives just round the corner.'

Candy nodded and they got Big Arch out very carefully. Arch's face colour was draining but he was calm.

The four of them entered the slums. It was dirty as hell. Roofs were shattered and dirt was everywhere. Everything was packed into one another and the houses were not houses. They were room divided into more rooms. It was hell. A couple of kids stared at two sexy white girls with naked shaved legs carrying a black injured man. Kanye flashed his gun and they ran away. Kanye stopped in front of a wooden door. He banged on it and a man in just an underwear answered. He had a big afro with thick strands of hair shooting up like plants. Candy saw him and the first thing she thought of was an Octopus.

'What the fuck?' Octopus couldn't register a thing in his mind. So many things happened at once. There was Kanye who he had never seen in a long time then there was Big Arch who was bleeding badly and finally two white girls with just long tops on and one looked like she was fresh out of a shower. 'Come in. Hey Melody, get that bed clear and get my medical bag out.'

All of them entered his little shack. It was so tight and smelled of smoke and weed. Kanye carefully laid Big Arch on the bed. A young black girl came with a dirty black bag full of medical stuff.

'Get back. I need some space. If you can, go to another room,' Octopus said. 'Melody take them and come back. I would need your help.'

They shifted in the other room which was even smaller and separated by a thin curtain. They sat in silence for the next two hours. All they could hear was Octopus murmuring to his daughter and painful rasps of Big Arch.

Suddenly the door was being banged from the outside and Kanye shot up. He was half asleep already. He peered through the cracks and saw two policemen.

'Fuck,' he said quietly looking back at Candy and Brit. He mouthed the word 'cops' to them.


End file.
